


The Truth Comes Out, and So Does Dean

by castielgrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Fics in 100 Days, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgrace/pseuds/castielgrace
Summary: In the wake of "Despair," Dean and Sam talk about everything that has happened.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Truth Comes Out, and So Does Dean

"Dean!"

Sam's voice jerks Dean back to the present, back to reality. His tone is urgent, concerned. "Dean?"

"Yeah, uh, what, Sammy?"

"Dean, I've been saying your name for five minutes."

"Yeah, uh, sorry. Uh, distracted," was the best Dean could manage.

Sam's eyes were full of worry, "Dean, I think we should talk."

Dean turned to face Sam. "What is there to talk about?"

Sam looked at Dean with a strained expression. "We could talk about us. About Jack. About..." he hesitated for a few moments, then continued, "...about Cas."

Dean stood up, anger (or was it something else?) flushing his face. "Sam!" he barked. "I told you, I don't want to talk about Cas."

Sam stood his ground. "Look, I know you've lost a lot, hell, we've all lost a lot, but something else seems up with you, lately. It's different from all the other times...you've lost Cas." He chose his next few words carefully. "You always seemed broken and drained of hope, but this time, there's something else. Dean, you seem like you're in a lot of pain."

Dean's internal conflict was slowly bubbling to the surface, and if Sam didn't stop prying, he knew it would come boiling over, and he would spill all his deepest secrets to Sam. But he couldn't, not now.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam's voice was full of concern.

"I told you. Cas made a deal with the Empty, and it took him and Billie."

"I believe you, Dean. But I don't think that's all that happened. You told me Cas said he wouldn't be taken by the Empty until he experienced true happiness. What happened to make him happy in that moment?"

Dean suddenly realized how bizarre this must all seem to Sam - but it nonetheless seemed bizarre to Dean as well, like some fever dream he was never sure if actually happened.

"He, uh, he told me something," Dean settled on.

"What?" Sam asked. "What did he tell you?"

And then Dean was sobbing, taking Sam by complete surprise. Sam leaned over and pulled Dean into a hug, patting his back awkwardly as he tried to calm the shaking form that bore little resemblance to his strong, stoic older brother.

"He told me...Sam...he told me..."

"It's okay, Dean. Take your time."

"Sammy, he told me that he...that he loved me..." Dean's voice trailed off to nothingness, as he continued to quietly sob into Sam's shoulders.

Sam didn't know quite how to react in this moment. He considered asking, "Like, 'love' love?" but thought better of it. He knew what Dean meant.

"I get it, Dean. That must have been a lot. It must have hurt you in that moment to not be able to say it back."

"Sammy, but I could have. I could have said it back."

Sam faltered. "Well, yes. But you wouldn't want to lie to make Cas feel better."

"Sam," Dean interrupted, "I wouldn't have been lying."

Sam let go of Dean and leaned back in utter surprise.

"You...? Cas...?"

Dean nodded miserably.

"Oh Dean, I wish you'd have told me earlier."

"It's okay, Sammy. Now you know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my third installment in my "100 Fics in 100 Days" challenge! I'm pretty tired tonight, so it's going to be a pretty short and possibly pretty lousy fic, but drop me a line to let me know what you think!


End file.
